Back in business part 1
Plot Scene 1 : In the smoothies area,Ben was signing autographs. Ben : (throwing away the signing pen) ,it's four 'o' clock already! Kevin : Right,so....bye bye? Ben's face turned sad. Gwen : Listen we'r cousins,it's not like I will never see you again. Ben cheers up. Gwen : Yeah that's the spirit,it's not like you have to save the world again.Way big kicked every single evil butts so what could possibly go wrong? Kevin : What if... Gwen beats him. Ben : Allright....goodbye. Ben's mind : I'm gonna turn Way big and step on that college for her to come back. Scene 2 : Ben simply goes to the woods. Ben's flashback- Malware and Ben(11 year old) were fighting. Stinkfly : Malware,don't you ever give up. Malware : Give up?You'r smelly who's gonna give up.Bwa ha ha ha ha ha. Malware shoots on a tree and escapes. Stinkfly (turning to Ben) : Who gave up now,red upgrade? End of flashback. Ben hears something : Help....help me to get out of this mess. Ben pulls him out. Ben : Who are you? Rook : Rook Blonko,who are you? Ben : Ben Tennyson. Rook : Majister Tennyson send me to company you. Ben : You know my granpa? Rook nodds and says : I know your secret that you are the ten aliens.Now you lost the omnitrix. Ben : Yes but why do you carry a gun with you? Rook : Oh!...It's the proto tool. Ben : Ok then. While walking Ben sees the mark that Malware made and saw a little piece of him there moving! Ben : Oh no!My dear!Rook,we need to find the omnitrix. Rook : Yes...my proto tool can be only powered from it. Scene 3 : At plumbers headquaters. Max : Ben,Rook....the Omnitrix is in the laser room of the headquaters but the key is lost. Rook : Leave that to me. Rook with his skills he dodged every lasers and took it.Rook returned with a sad face. Rook : It's a map only. Ben : Adventures!Awesome!Long time since I had an adventure. Rook : Me?Nooooo....mine is the first time. Ben : Come on partner,let's do it. Rook : Partner?Coool.Wait till the young one hears it. Ben : What? Scene 4 : Ben and Rook in a cave. Then a big monsterous bear comes to them. Ben : Mutant bears? Dr.Animo comes in. Dr.Animo : Ben Tennyson....how destroyable of you to join me in this party of death. Ben : Look listen if you help me pass threw this....I will make you the....world's king! Dr. Animo : Tell that to the bear's stomach. Rook : How do we communicate with a bear's belly? Then the bears eat them. Scene 5 : Ben and Rook in it's stomach. Ben : Gross.So much worse than Stinkfly. Rook : Stinkfly? Too be continued... Characters Ben Rook Gwen Kevin Max Main events Gwen and Rook goes to college Aliens used Villians Dr.Animo Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Unknowns